


Drunk

by Fachi



Series: Adam Lambert Is My Muse [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, if not go ahead, if youre interested what other people think about you that is, im not your mom, nsfw i guess, so please do not read in public spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fachi/pseuds/Fachi
Summary: "Dance with me" Hisoka slurred against Illumi's ear the best a drunk man could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my phone and found this tiped out in between shopping lists. I have minimal memory of me typing something at 4 in the morning while half asleep but kissed by my muse who currently is Adam Lambert. 
> 
> Give this man all of your love, he is responsible for the following. And for indefinitely more things to come.

He wouldn't have believed it if somebody had told him, but Illumi danced like a young god. Stoic, murderous _Illumi_ , drowning in the beat before his very eyes. Arms risen, hands clapping, hips swaying to the rhythm in perfect sync, long hair sticking to the sheer sweat on his neck.  
  
Hisoka was painfully aware that he stared, and yet he couldn't do anything about it. The club was loud, cramped and he was intoxicated beyond rescue, still his gaze tunneled on Illumi and Illumi alone and the desire to have him close devoured him from the inside out. To feel those lithe hips grinding against his, to taste the delicate sliver of skin under Illumi's arms that peeked through whenever he rose his hands up high, to touch him just like that damp black hair of his in every pitch of his body. Hisoka swallowed as if it could tame his building arousal. And then he went for it.  
  
Black dashed into gold when Hisoka bumped their foreheads together before he got to press the rest of Illumi’s divine body to his. Warm, too warm, burning hot and sticky. It took him some seconds to focus onto these abysmal orbs where pupil and iris dissolved into each other, into a pool of void. Beautiful. Illumi stilled in his grip. Oh, too tight. Hisoka unclenched his arms around the other’s waist and moved his hands to rest on sturdy hipbones. Fingers met bared skin, Illumi’s shirt slipping to hide his scorching red digits from view. A secret only for the two of them.  
  
"Dance with me" Hisoka slurred against Illumi's ear the best a drunk man could as his head collided against the other’s temple and he started to move. Clumsily. Uncoordinatedly. More half falling than dancing. But Illumi didn't seem to mind, as he only wiggled away from the other’s zombie dance to regain the space he needed before Hisoka felt those hypnotic hips move beneath his fingertips. It was magic, pure magic, energy in every dip radiating up his palms with the throbbing of his cock and the peek-a-boo of the sliver of skin between Illumi’s top and the waistband of his pants.  
  
Hisoka couldn’t decide. He wanted to take a step back and admire the mesmerizing sight of Illumi weaving his body through thin air, mentally undressing him with every dip of his shoulders, while also yearning to still him by gripping those hips tighter, to press them right against his groin and rip Illumi's clothes right off where he stood. But Hisoka did nothing. He was just floundering in the music whose pattern was suddenly so hard to follow, trying not to kiss the floor while he presented his interpretation of a dance, holding onto Illumi for dear life.   
  
The man shot him a look between pity and amusement. No, Illumi wasn't drunk, of course not, how would _he_ be? Illumi was always controlled. Hisoka could feel it, the calculated power in every movement scorching his hands and burning him from the inside out. _Fuck_.  
  
Did he drool? Probably, maybe it was just sweat running down his face though. Hisoka swayed dangerously to the side, the uncertainty if he was able to catch his balance somewhat exciting but Illumi's hands shot out to keep his torso upright in a matter of nanoseconds. Hisoka chuckled and his laugh echoed alien in his skull. Illumi always knew what was happening around him. Illumi always controlled the situation. Would he like to control _him_ for a change...? Being at that ruthless deity's mercy, how _thrilling_. Images shot through Hisoka’s head - Illumi towering tall above him kneeling naked on the floor. Illumi’s boots stomping his face into the ground. Illumi tying him up like a Christmas present on his bed. A well lubed up Christmas present, that is…  
  
Hisoka’s head fell powerlessly onto the other’s shoulder as he cackled. It sounded a little hysteric and simultaneously extra lewd and it earned him the draught of a particular harsh exhale on his face. Maybe Illumi sighed. But maybe, just maybe it was a laugh. Hisoka liked the thought of an Illumi snickering at his state when he buried his nose into the crook of the other’s neck and continued shaking his ass completely out of sync. The man smelt so good above all the tobacco, sweat or puke-stained shirts in the club and Hisoka groaned lowly. He himself probably reeked like a whole booze store but the embarrassing thought was forgotten as soon as it came to his mind when he cross-eyed the other’s throat.  
  
Illumi’s skin was so wet already, would he even know if he licked it? Or would his tongue even leave it dryer if he lapped up all the trickles of sweat from his jawline? Good plan, either way, Hisoka thought when he collided his lips against Illumi’s neck and his teeth met heated skin. Ah, too much force. Hisoka sluggishly pulled away an inch to dart out his tongue, savoring salt on his palate. Illumi tasted so fucking good, so strong, so dominant. Did he taste this exceptional everywhere? Groaning, Hisoka wondered if he could deep throat the other’s dick when he came.  
  
Grabbing Illumi’s ass firmly, Hisoka felt tight muscles clenching beneath his grip. Illumi was so close, so close, nethers pressing right against his half-erect cock grinding forth and back with every inept move. How good he would feel inside of him, screwing him up against a wall. Hisoka bit down on Illumi’s earlobe, moaning under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, he moved without his volition. Was he falling? Hisoka tried to grab on to Illumi only to find that the other's burning hot palms were already pressed flush against his chest, shoving him inches and miles away from him. It was cold, so cold all of a sudden without the god of hell pressed to his crotch but all Hisoka managed to do was grumble like a spoiled child.  
  
He tried focusing on Illumi but his eyes would not obey his command. The other went in and out of focus in the blinking club lights that were too bright yet by far not bright enough. Was he tripping? He hadn’t taken any drugs besides the shots he had gulped down, had he? Had he?! Somehow, the muscles in his neck started hurting a little, before he realized he had been throwing his head around as if that would make thinking easier. _I’m so fucking wasted_.  
  
"Hisoka." His name echoed over the beat from somewhere close. He didn’t really recognize the voice, but it could have only been Illumi who called for his attention. The other’s face wasn’t any sharper when Hisoka tried to lay his eyes on him through the fog but through his haphazardly dilating and constricting pupils, he could see that one flashing through clearly - the twitch of these fine lips into a smile. He wanted to swallow it whole.  
  
Hisoka reached out his hand for Illumi’s face but missed, brushing the void before tripping over his own feet and catching his fall like a sand sack draped over Illumi’s shoulder. But then he could hear it clearly, a laughter as pure as ice right next to his ear and it had to be the most beautifully funny thing he had ever heard in his entire life for he joined in with a laughing fit that had yet to meet an equal. Giggling like a schoolgirl, Hisoka pulled himself up holding on to Illumi’s shoulders and sought for the other's face with his nose. Sweat stuck foreheads together and Hisoka laughed against the gorgeous curve of the other's lips, before he shoved his tongue right between them. He moaned wrestling Illumi's tongue, missing the other’s mouth a few times until the lower half of the Illumi's face was practically coated in Hisoka’s saliva. But did he care? Not one bit. The kiss was more spit than anything else, but it tasted so, so good. He wanted more. All. _Fuck_.  
  
Hisoka broke the kiss as he gasped for air and laughed breathlessly when Illumi wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You’re hot", Hisoka shouted far too loudly over the noise but Illumi just snorted. "And you’re drunk", he answered with unconcealed amusement. Hisoka’s voice cracked when he snickered shrilly. “Yeah." He let his hands travel up and down Illumi's wet back and headed them towards his waistband, dipping his fingers into the other's briefs and fumbling around at his rump right where he could feel the faint dip of Illumi's butt crack beginning. "What about you fuck me sober, then?"  
  
Illumi’s expression was promising, dangerously inviting with that small and devious smile that seemed engraved to his face for now and Hisoka felt himself grin like an idiot at the sight. Slowly coming close, Illumi locked their lips almost chastely.  
  
Not a second after, a stabbing, piercing pain hit the side of Hisoka's throat and slowly, his view blackened. His limbs lost all remaining tension and his knees gave in only to leave him hanging in Illumi’s arms. Suddenly, Hisoka felt the desire to just sleep, for the rest of his life for all the cared, and Illumi’s far away voice was lulling him in with the dull thumping of the beat. "Ask me again tomorrow, then we’ll see", before Hisoka fell into void dreams against Illumi’s chest.  
  
_What a bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I had a certain song in mind when I wrote this, but given the fact that I would be listening to Lay Me Down for hours on repeat, I'll just leave this here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ug39SxaYKw
> 
> As always, come visit me at hisoillu-is-life.tumblr.com if you like and let's chat!  
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
